When sparks fly
by IamMe2525
Summary: Ever slightly OOC Serah's POV. Ignores all paradox endings and the Academia 500 ending entirely. Yaoi, yuri, voyeurism. Maqui x Yuj, Serah x ?


We beat Caius in Valhalla. The timeline was returning to how it's supposed to be.

During our journey through time, I realized something. I didn't love Snow as much as I thought I had. Truth be told, he always protected me, in a way Lightning never could, since she was always part of the Guardian Corps. I appreciated him a lot, but over time - no pun intended - that, while Snow was as strong and kind and handsome as ever, he was far too reckless, too stubborn, and too big of a headache.

Truly, it was painful to admit even to myself, but I just...didn't love him anymore.

Anywho, Noel, Mog and I returned to New Bodhum, 3 AF. My home timespace. The NORA crew embraced us with open arms - quite literally. Noel even got accepted into NORA! Things were going great.

But there were two people that should have been here, but aren't: Snow and Lightning.

"Snow is in the crystal pillar now, kupo." Mog said with his head hung. No one knew that I didn't love Snow anymore, either. I sighed and muttered, "that may be for the best..."

I heard a sharp intake of breath behind me, and I turned to see Noel staring at me, disbelief on his face. "What was that?" He asked quietly.

I bit my lip for a moment. "I'll always care for Snow, but maybe it's better off this way. This way he can't cause more trouble, and this way, he's helping to hold Cocoon in the sky." I turned and looked at what was once all of our homeworld.

"Besides, maybe with his strength added to Vanille's and Fang's, Cocoon won't fall, like it did in your time," I said with a forced smile.

Noel was still staring at me. "Still, I thought you loved him, your betrothed, and couldn't wait for you and he to return here and get married..?"

I closed my eyes, not wanting to admit my change of heart. Instead, I decided to turn the tables on him. "Well, what about you, Noel? I thought you hated him?"

He let out a 'tch' and took a step passed me. "I didn't ask for my opinion, I asked for yours. Besides," he turned to me and bumped his fist off of his chest. "I'm a part of NORA now. Meaning Snow is kinds my leader now, even if only in name."

I gave a small, forced laugh before my vision went blurry. I was suddenly lightheaded. Noel was at my side immediately. "Serah! Are you okay?" I nodded slowly, groggy, and heard a rather familiar voice in my head.

"_Come find me. I'd like to meet you officially, at the Yaschas Massif. The choice is yours_."

I blinked, no longer lightheaded. Noel was looking at me again, this time concerned. "You okay?" He asked again.

I nodded and smiled. "Y-yeah, just a dizzy spell."

**Later that night...**

I laid in my bed, unable to sleep. I didn't mind, though. I found the night time sky refreshing and comforting. I pretended to be asleep a few minutes ago, when I heard my door open.

A whisper. "Psst, Serah, you awake?" After I gave no response, wanting to be alone to collect my thoughts, the door closed, and I heard two muffled voices on the other side.

"Nope, she's asleep."

"You sure?"

After a moment, "and everyone else?"

Another moment of silence, then came a sound I didn't expect to hear.

_Who...who's making out, out there? _I thought. I silently got out of bed and crept to my door. I peeped through the keyhole and saw...Maqui and Yuj? Both were wearing only their boxers?

My hand shot up to cover my mouth. I silently gasped as I watched the two of them roam one another, their hands all over each other's bodies. They stripped what was left of each other's clothing and laid down, opposite one another, rubbing each other's manhoods and moaning.

After a moment they held each other's hand and started to suck each other off. I knew I should turn away, lay back down and forget what I saw.

I just couldn't tear my gaze away from such an...entrancing scene. Even when they stopped and sat up, Yuj proceeded to ride Maqui's stiff member hard, both thankfully facing away from my door where I watched them.

Maqui gripped the blue haired boy's hips and started rocking his own, thrusting into Yuj more and more. Finally I was able to turn away, feeling an immense heat in both my face and my legs, the latter making me blush even more.

I took a deep breath and walked to my desk, and grabbed a pencil and paper. I scribbled down a note that read "_I'm heading out for a few days. Will be back. Love, Serah_."

With that, I left the house through my already-opened window.

* * *

Who is the voice Serah heard?

Who will Serah be paired with?

Will Yuj and Maqui be discovered fucking each other?

How long until the next update?

Find out on chapter two of "When Sparks Fly!


End file.
